


Man Enough Now

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Forever doesn't just stop [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Post Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Crowley goes back to his old ways but he leaves Aziraphale with a gift that keeps multiplying.  This will be a series of one shots thrown together





	Man Enough Now

Ten years after the almost apocalypse, God stripped Azriphale of his wings but left his magical powers. It only took one night with Crowley for Azirphale to mess up. He landed pregnant with the demon’s baby. It was a human baby by all odds to boot. Azirphale knew that he would have to raise this baby alone when Crowley lost all his senses and became reckless. Everything they had worked towards and for and Crowley gave it up for more partying and more fun. 

Aziraphale gave birth to Ava Nicole Crowley on a crisp autumn day in October. October tenth to be exact. Her skin was pale like Aziraphale but she had Crowley’s dark red hair and somehow she ended up with green eyes. She was a very well mannered and polite child. When Aziraphale told Crowley, Crowley wasn’t surprised and he was in and out of Ava’s life. 

If you were to ask Aziraphale why he ended up still sleeping with Crowley the only answer he could give you was love. When in reality there was a little bit of stupidity thrown in there as well. 

It should come as no surprise that when Ava was five years old Aziraphale got pregnant again. This time he gave birth to a son, Noah James Crowley on May first. Noah was pale like his mother with blonde curly hair and blue eyes. For as much as he looked like Aziraphale he took after Crowley in the temperament area. He was a fussy baby and constantly questioned why things were one way and not the other. Aziraphale had his hands full especially since Crowley was in and out whenever he pleased. 

The last time Aziraphale fell pregnant it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that it was out of pure stupidity for the man he was hopeless in love with. 

Charlotte Eden Crowley was born December twentieth in the middle of a terrible snow storm at home nonetheless. She was the perfect blend of her parents, she had light ginger hair, blue green eyes, and pale skin. She only cried when she was angry about something. She was absolutely perfect just like his other children in Aziraphale’s opinion. 

Charlotte’s birth was different from the others because the other children weren’t there. Aziraphale had let Ava and Noah stay with Crowley for the weekend against his better judgement. The angel knew that logical Crowley wouldn’t do anything to put his children in harm’s way and the demon had sworn he’d been sober for over two months and just wanted a night with his children. However, the angel couldn’t shake the sadness that settled into his body as he held his newborn daughter. He had lived for the moment that Ava had meet Noah and had been looking forward to that moment again for ages, it seemed. 

Aziraphale reached for his phone and shot the demon a quick text, ‘Charlotte arrived early. She is perfect just like her siblings. Tell them I love them and will see them soon.’ 

The text he got back was not one he was expecting. 

‘Be there in twenty! What hospital?’

The angel quickly called Crowley. The phone didn't even ring one full time before it was answered. “What hospital are you at? I’m getting the kids ready.”

“We are at home and congratulations you have a very healthy though early arrived daughter.”

“You’re at home? You delivered her by yourself? Are you insane?”

Azirphale snorted in amusement. “No, I’m not insane and yes have you seen the weather outside? It’s not like this is my first child.” 

“I can’t believe it. I thought I was the reckless one.” Crowley’s voice sounded far off now, signaling he was in his car. 

“I’m not reckless and it wasn’t even that hard, just long and painful.” 

“You are so reckless, what if something had gone wrong? You know what never mind that. What does she look like?”

“She’s a perfect blend of us Crowley. No picking sides this little one decided.” Aziraphale smiled down at the infant softly brushing a free finger against her porcelain skin. 

“Will you let me hold her?” Crowley’s voice was soft, almost as if he was afraid of the answer. 

“Of course I will. She’s your daughter after all.” 

“Thank you. I’ll see you soon alright?” Crowley’s voice was thick with tears that threatened to fall. 

“Yes, be careful driving your death trap of a car in this weather, you have the greatest joys of my life in your possession.” Azriphale didn’t mention he also considered Crowley one of those joys.

“I will.” Crowley hung up with no other words. He cleared his throat trying to keep the tears at bay. 

Aziraphale gently and slowly walked to the door to unlock it before settling back into the glider in his living room. The mess in the bedroom could wait for the morning, he was too drained to worry about it now. 

Crowley parked and carried Noah into the house followed by Ava. The children were bundled up in their thick winter jackets. Ava noticed the baby first. She shed her boots, coat and hat before sprinting over to her Dad. “You had her and I missed it! Oh she’s so pretty. Can I hold her?”

“I wanna see!” Noah demanded trying to climb out Crowley’s arms. 

“I believe the first one to hold her will be your father. It is his baby after all.” Aziraphale smiled softly at Crowley. 

“That’s not fair! I held Noah first and you promised I could hold her first.” Ava pouted crossing her arms across her chest. 

Crowley set Noah down and walked over to Aziraphale. He reached down and gently took the baby from the angel. He couldn't keep the tears from falling then. He hadn’t gotten to hold his other children when they had first been born because of his own stupidity but, holding this precious little girl made him realize all his dumb mistakes against the man he loved that gave him three wonderful children. He looked up and found Aziraphale’s eyes studying him. “Thank you so much, she’s perfect.” Crowley’s voice cracked from emotions. 

“You’re welcome.” Aziraphale whispered just as softly as if not to spook the demon. 

Crowley turned his attention back to the bundle in his arms. Charlotte yawned and opened her eyes, she didn’t cry but instead seemed to be studying Crowley. 

“Hi Lottie, I’m your Daddy.” Crowley started to slowly walk around the room rocking the baby softly as he softly spoke to her.

Aziraphale watched the man he loved hold Charlotte and talk to her. He couldn’t hear what the man was saying and didn’t want to read the man’s lips. He had a feeling he didn’t need to know. 

Crowley walked back over to Aziraphale. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll stay and keep an eye on the kids.” 

Aziraphale was hesitant but, he really needed some sleep, he was exhausted. “Only if you swear you won;t go anywhere without telling me.”

Crowley nodded. “I won’t go anywhere, I swear.”

The angel nodded slowly and stiffly standing slowly moving back to his bedroom before charming the mess away. He crawled into the clean bed and drifted off to sleep.

Crowley had Ava help Noah into some night clothes and into bed before sending her off to bed herself. Crowley settled into the glider still holding Lottie. He gently rocked back and forth staring at his newborn daughter.   
“I know I haven’t been the best father to your siblings but I was stupid and just so glad to be free of hell. I didn’t know what to do with someone who loved me. I know I hurt your Mama’s feelings but I swear to you, I’m going to make this right Lottie. I was selfish and your siblings should have changed me but I wasn;t ready. I’ve been ready for some time now. I need to make things better.” 

Crowley held his newborn daughter all night thinking of ways to make things up to his angel.


End file.
